


Proposal in Paris

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [19]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: After all these years, they finally managed to have a date in Paris. But Will had something else on his mind.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Proposal in Paris

_Ariana Grande-Santa Tell Me_

Nico couldn’t believe that they actually made it. After all this years, they are finally here. The city of love, Paris. And not for the quest, they were going to just be together in this wonderful city. Paris was even more beautiful than it usually was, because it was Christmas. A perfect time to be in Paris. Very romantic.

They were leaving the hotel, heading to the Eiffel tower. Nico was very excited, looking around and couldn’t stop talking. It was rare for him but he was really mesmerized by the city. He didn’t even notice how Will pocketed a little box before they left their hotel room.

Will was thinking about it for approximately a year. They were through so much together and Will cherished every shared moment with Nico. It’s been 8 years since they started dating. Will was 23 and he couldn’t stop thinking about taking one big step in their relationship. Some might say that they are too young but when you’re demigod you better be quick. They were already lucky enough to live that long. And Will knew that he was ready. The only thing he needed was to make sure that Nico was ready to. And Will was going to ask him today.

He planned everything. It was supposed to be perfect. Christmas, Paris, Eiffel tower and a beautiful evening. The soft snowflakes fell from the white sky. Perfect time and perfect place. What could go wrong?

Everything went wrong. First, it was traffic. Of course, they weren’t in hurry but Will was very anxious and nervous, and he started to feel like he’s going to be sick. Not good condition for proposal. When they left the car and were walking to the elevator, some guy accidently bumped at Will and spilled coffee on Will. The stain couldn’t be seen, because his jacket was dark but still unpleasant. Will was never that kind of guy who could get angry easily. He told the guy it was fine. But, apparently, the fates didn’t want everything as it was planned. And Nico started to notice that Will was nervous.

“Hey.” He looked at him, coming to a halt before elevators. “You’re okay? Are you still sick after the car?”

“No, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Nico didn’t look convinced but still strolled forward.

Will took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. It’s okay.

It was amazing at the top. The whole Paris was seen from up there. All the light reflected in Nico’s eyes, making them dark purple. Will remembered the day he saw him, long time ago, at the Battle of Manhattan. And how he first talked to Nico. How he healed him from fading away. All their quests together. He loved him and wanted to be with him. It was only Nico.

“So beautiful.” Nico turned around, beaming at Nico.

“Yes.” And you’re too, he thought. “Nico?”

“Mhm?” He still looked at the beautiful city below them, so Will took his hand, looking him at the eyes.

“We’ve been through so much together. I keep thanking the gods for the day you came out of shadows, almost cutting of my head with your sword.” He chuckled. “And it’s been already eight years and I love more than anything.”

“What is it about?” Nico looked concerned now.

“I just wanted to ask you.” He put his hand in his pocket, seizing the little velvet box. “Nico, will you-“

The main moment was interrupted by a loud tourist, who kept yelling at someone in a language Will didn’t know. Probably Russian. Will didn’t really care. He was furious. This jerk ruined everything. And it was Will’s last straw.

“Excuse me, sir. Could you shut up?” The man looked at him, continuing shouting but now at Will. He probably couldn’t understand what Will was saying and Will started to lose his temper.

“I said: shut up. You’re ruining everyone’s peace here.” The man didn’t shut up.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Will screamed at him. The man seemed to react at the tone but now he was even more angry. He pushed Will very hard, knocking out the box out of Will’s hand.

“Hey!” Will looked around for it and saw that Nico picked it up.

“What’s this?” Nico opened it, his eyes widening. In the box lay a thin silver ring, their names written on the inner sides.

Will wanted to cry. Now everything was definitely ruined.

“Did you-“

“Yes.” He came closer to Nico. “That’s what I wanted to ask you before this motherfucker-“ He turned around but the man already left. “And now it’s all-“

“Hey.” Nico cupped Will’s face in his palms. “Yes.”

“Yes…yes what?”

Nico rolled his eyes.

“I was thinking about it too. But you outstripped me.”

Will looked at Nico’s face, seeing a soft smile on the other’s face.

“So-“

“Yes, Will. I will marry you.”

Will couldn’t believe it. He took Nico’s arm and put the ring on his finger.

Nico raised his hand, contemplating for a moment. Then he stood on his tiptoes.

“I love you so much.” Will felt soft lips on his.

The snowy Paris gleamed below, Christmas felt in the air, greeting the fiances at the top of Eiffel tower.


End file.
